No Control of My Body
by RedRosesofLove-ItaliaPrincess
Summary: Serenity just wants her time alone with Shuhei, but then they end up having it and it is the best night of their life. Then they just lose control of themselves when things get naughty. Shuhei enjoys his night with her and shows her his naughty ways with her especially since their captain is not around. Title is inspired by a favorite song of mine. HisagixOC lemon.


Serenity was in her barracks and she was hoping her lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi was alright, but not only was he just her lieutenant, he was also her true love and she just loved him with all her heart.

She was in her underwear that involved her corest, her black thong and her two red arm bands on her arms and she was happy that it was so very quiet since it made her very happy that her captain was not in this squad since she and Shuhei were going to have their special evening alone once he came back from his duties and she knew it should not be long for him to come back.

Suddenly, Serenity heard the door open and it was not long until Shuhei opened the door and she looked at him with her sea green eyes and she gave him her sexy seductive smirk.

"Welcome back, Shuhei, my love..."

The red-haired beauty was happy that he was back from his duties since she had him all to herself.

Shuhei was shocked by Serenity's sudden appearance he saw what she was wearing and he could not help, but look at her voluptous figure and he saw that she put her arms around him now.

"Why, you just know how to welcome me back from my duties" the dark-haired lieutenant said as his cheeks turned to a crimson hue.

Serenity kissed him and Shuhei just put his arms around her curves and he returned the kiss even though he was blushing, but he just loved her so much.

Shuhei then turned even more red when he noticed that she was undoing his top part of his robe, but he let her even though it was too good to be true and he liked it.

"It's only me and you tonight, my love" Serenity told him in her own soft seductive voice.

"I could tell from the way you are acting, Serenity, but are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, Shuhei"

Shuhei kissed Serenity even though her shirt showed her breasts he kept his hold on her. He was only hoping that no one else was in this squad otherwise he knew that their captain would get angry about it especially since Serenity would slack off on her serious side when it came to wanting to be romantic, but she was really not a captain or lieutenant so it was very understandable.

He carried Serenity to their room bridal style and he closed the door behind them and locked it just in case.

"Want to play, Shuhei?"

Shuhei did his smirk and went behind Serenity and since she was so easy to grab onto he suddenly pulled away before he switched positions so he was behind her so her back was against his chest so he could kiss her and then he kissed her lips.

Serenity returned the kiss and then she undid parts of her top and then she saw Shuhei get a nosebleed when her figure was exposed even though he was completely shirtless, but then Shuhei let down the bottom part of his robe now revealing his lean built figure which made Serenity get more horny and they now just kissed each other and she loved the feeling of his lips on her.

The kisses just so deep and passionate and they were not the first to be given.

His hands felt up and down her curvy sides then he manuvered his hand down over her belly, then between her legs and then he put his hand in her thong as his fingers slipped between her soft wet folds of her pussy as she felt her thong being pulled down past her thighs which made her excited as she moaned her beautiful melodic, but erotic moans.

"Mmm...Shuhei..."

It was not long until Shuhei switched positions again as he now lifted one of her legs and inserted himself inside of her and he was already hard enough to go inside of her and Serenity felt Shuhei angle his hips slightly upward when Serenity completely froze underneath since she was enjoying this and the look of pure bliss was on her face.

Shuhei knew what the vizard beauty needed was a really good position to be in and she was always in Shuhei's debt for just giving it to her and he just put his hands on her breasts and he then put his hand in her thong some more and he then pulled it down and it fell on the floor as Serenity was now completely naked.

"Shuhei~!"

"Mmm...Serenity...I know how badly you missed me when I was on my duties and here I am"

Shuhei made his sneaky grin and he saw that Serenity threw her head back in pleasure and each roll of Shuhei's hips and each tug made her closer to her pleasure and her green eyes softened and her large breasts bounced and she wrapped her legs around Shuhei's waist to press the man closer to her, coaxing the thrusts deeper and she could never resist him.

"I love you, Shuhei"

"I love you too, Serenity...it's going to be alright"

Serenity kissed him and she kept her hold on him and did not want to let him go at all.

He knew she was enjoying this very much and he saw how much she has been wanting this and he kissed her on the lips and he held her close to him and he squeezed her bouncing breasts.

All this activites were so great that Shuhei was kind of getting tired and he groaned and later pulled out of Serenity once he reached his limit and Serenity almost collapsed into the mattress after their activities, but Shuhei caught her so she will not get hurt and he held her close and stroked her smooth red hair to let her know that he is here with her.

Serenity opened her eyes. "Shuhei...please.."

"Do not worry, Serenity, it's going to be alright we will not lose each other again, I promise"

Shuhei heard Serenity panting and he kissed her neck and he held her close to him and he also licked her neck a bit even though she was tired out, but she still deeply kissed him and he then leaned over to return the deep kiss.

Serenity just stroked his back and she kept her hold on him and she was relaxing her eyes due to her being tired.

Shuhei nuzzled the side Serenity's face lightly. "Sleep, my love, you need it."

He stroked her beautiful hair to put her to sleep and he kissed her some more and held her close to him and made sure nothing harmed her since she is very special to him.

It was not long until Shuhei fell asleep also and he was just so happy they had a really great evening to themselves since this was all he ever wanted.


End file.
